Mending Wall
by K-LawlietCullen
Summary: We'll meet again soon." Yuuri/Wolfram/Kira Yamato. A KKM and Gundam Seed Destiny Crossover. What happens to the Japanese empire when their male empress is actually a girl? COnsiderable sequel to One Glance..
1. Prologue

**_*-Mending Wall-*_**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_**Wyanet Le Blanc Von Bielefeld**_….

….Princess of Germany

_**Kira Everard Von Weigmann-Ulfenlied**…_

_...forgotten heir_

_**Yuuri Shibuya**__…_

….Emperor of Japan

….Three powerful people

….Three different personalities

….Three countries

….For dominion

….Of power

….Of heart

The glance from before now shattered…

An old memory…

A profound liaison…

The ancient prophecy reveals itself…

As star-crossed lovers meet again…

Will the empire fall into ruins?

Or will royalties be brought to assassination and shame?

The impenetrable wall formerly devastated

Rebuilds itself finally to alter the epoch of tormented lineage

The war stops yet hostility never end

For lovers separated now united once again…

* * *

xxXxx

For those who are avid poem readers, the title of the story originated from the literary work of Robert Frost bearing the same name. Asked why the title was chosen for a Yuuram fanfic, the poem connotes a meaning that I perceive as analogous to my fic.

Anyways this is a crossover of GSD and KKM… Hopefully you enjoy reading this as I did in writing it… And if you'd look at the plot carefully, it resembles that of nekokate-chan's Yuuram fic "One Glance". So in the supposition of the plot, this fic can be considered as a sequel to the aforementioned story…

As you may see written at the topmost of this page, there is a 'Wyanet', addressed as princess of Germany…For those who haven't guessed yet; I made Wolfram a girl … Yup, a girl… Weird, but the homosexual thing is getting very archaic to me so I thought about a change in gender would make things 'interesting'...

Many more characters from both GSD and KKM will make an appearance as well as certain OC's… The name Wyanet is from one of my best tomodachis, **Lady Von Bielefeld**… All rights of Wyanet to her…

And another thing this fic is AU… Starkly fantasy-oriented and full of jealousy, envy, greed, malicious desires, lustful intents, dominion goals and love spats… Good luck to you reader and hopefully you give my fic the benefit of doubt and read as well as review it…

Dedicated to: Tomodachis- Faye, Megany, Selle and Athena

Enjoy…XD

XOXO,

**_K. LawlietCullen_**


	2. Incubus

**A/N:** Not the usual fic you guys would see around this site since I turned Wolfram into a girl… Yup, a girl… Weird, huh… But this is due to the fact that I'm so tired of all the YAOI stuff going on between Yuuram although its true… Anyways this fic can be considered as a sequel to **One Glance **(which is like the most amazing Yuuram fic ever), by **nekokate-chan**… so tell me what you guys think of it… And another thing this fic is not centralized only on KKM but with crossovers from GSD especially the role of Kira Yamato… And in case you haven't guessed, this fic is AU… Very fantasy-oriented….

Hope you enjoy… And no flames please… Still a beginner… Tnx XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to their creators. And the OC, Wyanet, well she belongs to one of my best tomodachis and also a writer in this site: Lady Von Bielefeld…

_**- K. Lawliet-Cullen**_

* * *

**_Mending Wall_**

_Something there is that doesn't love a wall._

_That sends the frozen-ground swell under it,_

_And spills the upper boulders in the sun;_

_And makes gaps even two can pass abreast…_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Incubus_

WOLFRAM POV

I dreamt it again. That horrible nightmare. It seemed to never end. Every night has always been the same ever since I've met the emperor. And when he and I got married, it got worse. The dreams seemed to be more realistic and the imagery is far from hallucinations. How can I ever get up from this nightmare? When will it stop haunting me? Was I destined to never feel the euphoria of being free from _him_? Was my marriage to the emperor of Japan all a big mistake and now this is the punishment? Questions I've feared never to be answered are now slowly taking shape bit by bit and now I wonder how will I be able to face myself with the truth of… my love for Yuuri, …my true past, …my being threatened by a malevolent organization, …my real gender and …most of all my past with the king of Tristain?

NORMAL POV

"Ah!" Wolfram got up, sweat covering every inch of his body as he opened his eyes only to stare at the majestic ceiling of the emperor's bed chamber.

"Wolfram…Wolfram!." Yuuri awoke from his sleep wondering why his 'wife' was screaming again from his slumber.

"I'm…I'm fine. I just have many nightmares, that's all." Wolfram snuggled on Yuuri's side as the emperor caressed his face and held up his chin to where he can see him.

The emperor pulled his wife closer as the weather complimented the blonde's nightmares. "You keep having these nightmares. I'm worried about you, Wolf-chan. After our wedding, these nightmares we're not that on a gravitational scale. But ever since our anniversary, these seem to have escalated. Please, my love, tell me what's wrong. What is bothering you?"

Wolfram simply shook his head. "It's nothing. I promise Yuuri. It's the weather. I'm just not used to this November chillness. It freaks me out. Maybe that's why I'm having bad dreams." And then he held his husband's face in both his hands. "Please don't worry yourself. After the weather has calmed down and it's warm again, I'll stop shrieking like a little child." He promised kissing Yuuri in the lips.

"Well, if you insist." Yuuri replied yawning.

Wolfram let himself drowse over Yuuri as once again he is indulged to sleep.

xxXxx

_Wolfram's Dream_

"Wyanet!"

"Huh?" Wolfram, startled at the angelic voice, awoke from his sleep in a roseful garden. The garden seemed to be very familiar to him. Rose bushes surround a majestic oak tree; birds fluttering their wings in the nearby fountain, and aside from roses, various wildflowers blossomed enveloping the entire garden with their colorful aura. Irises however dominated the rose bushes which seem to sway together with the wind.

"Wyanet! Where… are… you?" A shadowy figure emerged from the iris field.

Wolfram sat down finding himself under the shade of the giant oak tree. The figure was now running towards to meet him.

"Wyanet! There you are!"

Suddenly he found himself looking straight into violet eyes which captivated him. 'No such eye color exists in humans' the blonde thought for himself.

The boy was a teenager like himself. Tall, lean and slightly muscular, the bronze-haired boy kneeled in front of Wolfram seeming to look at him fully.

"What's wrong, Wyanet? Why are you cringing away from me?" He touched Wolfram's face who immediately withdrew from the intrigued sight of the boy.

Startled by the intimacy of the moment, Wolfram stood up, fists balled in defiance of the young man's interference of his solitude and obvious disarray of his pride,"Who are you? What do you want from me? How dare you disturb me from my sleep! And why are you calling me that name?! I am Wolfram Von Bielefeld. A PRINCE of Germany." Wrong. Wolfram thought. Why did he address himself as a prince of his homeland when he's already married to the emperor of Japan?

"Bravo, Wyanet! You'll make the onlookers at tonight's gala astonished by Prince Wolfram's marvelous charisma." The boy stood as well. Seeming to lean on Wolfram, he closed the gap between them. Wolfram gasped as the young man suddenly kissed him fully on the lips. The man's lips begging for entry. Wolfram let himself be consumed by this kiss as it felt so right. Eventually, he pushed the man away. Gasping for air, he wiped his lips off any scent from the man and dashed off away from him.

"Wyanet, wait!" Wolfram's hands chained to his sides as the man caught him in an unbelievable rate.

"I AM NOT THIS WYANET!!" Wolfram explained as he struggled to let him out of the man's iron-grip even though he liked the way the boy is chasing him. "WHY… DO… YOU… KEEP… ON… INSISTING… THAT… I'M…THIS …. PERSON?"

"Because you are! Look at me, Wyanet. Don't you remember me at all?" The man asked desperate for a reply. Eyes boring into the blonde's green orbs.

"What are you saying? I'm a MAN! Obviously, you can see that for yourself!"

"You're the one I should be asking that question. Are you practicing hysterics? You're pretty good at it, you know." The boy smiled flashing his gorgeous set of perfect teeth. Wolfram was captivated in an instant. His hands, released from the man's, held his head from keeping himself in balance but as he grasped his hair, it felt longer than usual.

His beautiful blonde hair fell down to the length of his waist complimenting his curvaceous features. "My… hair? What happened?!"

The blonde ran from the boy, who surprisingly did not chase him this time. Wolfram found a river gloriously floating nearby. He dropped to his knees and leaned to look at his reflection.

There he saw the face of a goddess, no, the etchings of the most beautiful woman on earth. Pale white skin, that dazzled under the sunlight, strange magenta-colored eyes, a streak of blond hair covering mocha-brown eyebrows, a perfectly carved nose (almost like that of Pygmaleon's Galatea), and the lips, gorgeous and as crimson as rose. 'No such being can exist' Wolfram thought. But as he touched his face the reflection mirrored his action. Only then was he awoken from his trance. 'This person is me!! I'm… I'm…" Then he seemed to sense that his bottom part seemed to be much 'lighter' than before. And it finally struck him. "I'm a girl?"

"Well of course you are." The man had already caught up behind him or should I say "her".

"I'm Wyanet?"

"Yes"

"And I'm a girl?"

"Is that hard to comprehend?"

"This is so weird" Wyanet sat down on the grass. The young man followed her movement and slowly angled Wyanet's head onto his shoulder. Wyanet though still very confused, simply accepted the gesture in acquiescence.

"Why do I feel so comfortable with someone who I don't even know about?" Wyanet asked lifting his head up to look at the eyes of her companion.

"It hurts me that you've forgotten about me. But I'll learn how to deal with it in time."

Wolfram/Wyanet came closer to caress the boy's seemingly melancholic face and whispered to his ear, "What's your name?" Then she backed away realizing her sudden, impulsive actions. "I mean for starters."

"You really are very amusing. And I'll give you points for your sense of humor. But I'm willing to play with you since you're worth every minute and second of my time." the young man bore his eyes on Wyanet's. And after a few moments of silence, he finally closed the gap between them…

xxXxx

WOLFRAM POV

I woke up the next morning recollecting my thoughts. This is the first time I've actually have been able to remember my dreams or nightmares more clearly. I haven't been able to recall that much though. But I am certain of one thing. Although still vague in my memories, I'm able to remember that tingling sensation when my lips and 'his' touched. Still not knowing of who my dreamy romance is, I snapped out of my groggy state and rose up finally to prepare for a celebration prepared by the country of Tristain…

* * *

**A/N:** Weird chap… I know… I'm still fidgeting into getting my ideas in order… Recommendations are highly appreciated…. Tnx for reading…

**_-K. Lawliet-Cullen_**


	3. Decode

**~Mending Wall~**

---

Chapter 2:

_**Decode**_

_

* * *

_

_17 years ago…_

_Von Bielefeld Manor, Berlin, Germany_

A sheepish looking woman sits in an elegant, draped Asian cushion, marveling at the beauty of the scenery before her. There, in her paper white arms, lies a blonde angel, whose face similar almost identical to hers. The baby lay there silently dreaming of the present not minding of the future while its mother's mind continuously lingers along the problems that threaten the nation.

"Oh my dear Wyanet, you grow more like me everyday. Tomorrow, will be your 1st birthday and many dignitaries will be arriving here in our home." Cecile whispered to the baby, Wyanet, before she stood up and walked along the path towards the glassed gazebo in their rose garden. The Von Bielefeld manor, which is situated on top of Montgomery Hill, overlooks the whole of the city of Berlin. The morning air rushes among the velvet autumn leaves that fell to the ground.

Cecile strode gracefully along the curved pathway when she noticed that someone was obviously observing (more like spying) her. Alarmed by the uninvited stranger, she bravely uttered the words which she hopefully knew will bring an end to her anxious waiting,

"Is it you, Wales?"

Footsteps neared her from where she stood. A blond man with sapphire eyes appeared from the corners of the mahogany tree. The tall man leaned in front of Cecile, who was deeply relieved by the presence of the other.

"Yes, it's me. Or are you expecting somebody else." Wales' velvet voice filled the dull atmosphere of the garden.

"No, I just didn't expect you to be back so early. Raven told me you'd be at the prime minister's palace the whole day. So, are you hungry, dear? Is that why you came back?"

Wales took hold of Cecile's shoulders, then looked at her sincerely in the eyes, blue ones seemed weary of travel. Wales looked a lot like her particularly facial features that reveal that of an Adonis'. Wales' however had perfectly golden hair.

"Cecile, my loving, gentle wife, I must inform you of unfortunate news, not only for me, for I've known it would affect the whole Von Bielefeld family."

"Whatever is it?"

Wales hesitated but soon gave up as his wife assured him that all's well after the confession that would soon determine their family's position.

"You know well, that as king of Germany, I, too, have foes that are willing to do anything to achieve, their utmost goals. Those goals include my displacement as head of this country. I know for certain that you know this foe I'm talking about."

Cecile nodded. She knew that this organization ever since the start of her husband's term as king had already performed various schemes and tactics that would eventually lead to the fall of the German government.

With one pale look at her husband, she uttered,

"Chronos."

Wales looked away from her before he spun around and gazed at the clear azure sky that lie in front of them.

"Yes. Chronos, the organization of world-class, highly-trained, group of assassins and perilous, merciless vindicators. Ever since, I've made a disapproval of our country's association with their activities, they seek the destruction of Germany, particularly, the royal three heads of Chronos, or should I say the Chron trio: Zaga, Leono and Aramis. Even after I've tried my best to reconcile with those three, nothing seems to be justice for them."

Cecile handed the baby to the nurse, Cagalli, before turning to her husband, and said, "But I thought Chronos weakened years ago. How come they're back again, to threaten our nation and our family?"

"The Chrono Numbers, their main assets, have made certain improvements that led to the rise of their reputation and fighting capability. Now they're back for revenge. And I have no reason to back out from the war that is already spread in front of me."

He paused. Then turned to his wife.

"However, I am not willing to risk my family's life for such a decision I am to make. They already know the blueprints of the parliament palace and even this very manor. They know of everyone of our family and their innate personalities and other essential information. No matter how vague these circumstances may be, I am not going to let you and our Wyanet be in peril."

"No"

"What?"

"I am not going to let you go through with this alone. I'm tired of being a bystander and watch while you suffer, and be aggravated by different political issues. It's high time that I do my part as queen of this country."

Wales' arms wrapped around Cecile's fragile body as he said words of assurance to his wife.

"You are queen. And your duty is to protect our family. As a father, I know that I lack the time to give to my only daughter, and so I pray that you give her that comfort and love which she lacked due to my incompetence. War is a man's business. Your brother, and regent to the throne of Germany, Stoffel, will aid you in bringing up our daughter."

Tears welled down Cecile's eyes as she silently accepted Wales' final request.

Wales released his hold on Cecile and then motioned Cagalli to bring to him his daughter.

Wyanet cringed at the gold and silver clad on her father's chest. Noticing this, Wales used his

forearms to shield her skin from the piercing cold of the suit.

"My beloved daughter, Wyanet. I love you and I hope that you'll find happiness away from this violent political world you've been born into. I know that someday we'll meet again and I be reunited with you and your mother and with your brothers."

The German King planted a small kiss on Wyanet's forehead before he turned her over to her now depressed mother. Wales continued on with his final instructions to Cecile before retreating to the military headquarters.

And now the once blissful garden transformed into a gloomy memory for Cecile as this was the very place where her beloved Wales said farewell to her.

xxXxx

_Volden Cemetery (the so called final refuge for German heroes)_

_11 years ago…_

White lilies scattered in every corner of the cemetery. Incense and scent of flowers and candles filled the morose October air. The Von Bielefeld family walked tranquilly towards the lavishly decorated mausoleum that stood awkwardly in the center of the cemetery. A small blonde girl with emerald eyes skipped her way jubilantly towards the Von Bielefeld Mausoleum carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Father, we're here. White roses. As promised!" She cheerfully spoke as she placed the roses on her father's tombstone which bear the words:

**-Wales Antoine Von Bielfeld-**

_King of Germany (1812-1816)_

_Beloved husband, father, brother_

"Now, now, Wyanet behave, we're public figures afterall." Her uncle, Duke Stoffel, motioned her to remain in a corner as to give way to their other family members to remember the dead.

"Wyanet, be patient and stop being childish. Stay outside and play or do whatever. Just don't interfere with the elders." Wyanet's eldest brother, Wilhelm, was rather too occupied with the people wanting to see his father's grave.

Wyanet seldom followed orders but this she made an exception for it was for the honor of her father afterall. She obediently went outside the mausoleum as she saw a flock of their relatives enter the now crowded venue. Her assistant and bodyguard, Kisaka, opened an umbrella for the German princess and followed her as she went towards the secluded park adjacent the cemetery.

Wyanet urged her bodyguard to allow her to play in one of the park's tree's swing but the South American native didn't allow her for it might ruin the pink flamboyant frizzy dress that her governess made for her.

"Cagalli will rattle at you if you ruined her work of art." Kisaka explained to the 7-year-old.

"But it's no fun if I don't play today. Please, Kisaka, please!"

Wyanet was about to make a decision for unstoppable tantrums when she noticed a young boy looking at her and her companion.

"Who's there?" She asked the stranger but Kisaka was quick enough to block her view of the boy.

The boy, about a few inches taller than her, emerged in sight. He walked towards Wyanet and Kisaka but soon stopped a few yards away from them for fear of being assaulted by Kisaka.

"Wanna play?" he asked the Wyanet. The boy had dirty bronze hair, ruffled by the wind, and violet eyes that easily captivated a now curious German princess.

Wyanet asked Kisaka if she could 'communicate' with the boy. The older man hesitated but soon after nodded in approval.

Wyanet answered a cheerful YES! to the boy who now looked as if he saw an angel descend upon heaven that blasted him like a meteor explosion. The two went towards the mahogany tree surrounded by colorful wildflowers. Near the tree stood a majestic fountain that seem to look like the accentuate the beauty of the park. A nearby river gloriously flows nearby.

"Is that dress your wearing new? Because if it is, I suggest you change to a more appropriate one." The boy said to Wyanet who was currently marveling at the beauty of the garden.

"But I have nothing else to wear. I didn't bring luggage since our house is nearby." Wyanet replied though she was sort of amazed at how the boy had such flawless vocabulary.

"Wait a minute, before anything else, I would like to introduce myself. My name's Kira. I'm not from here but from another country."

"My name's Wyanet Von Bielfeld! I'm from here originally and I like dolls and I like to play on the swing and…" Kira interrupted before she could utter another word.

"I know… You don't have to explain that much. It's not like I'm interviewing you or anything, your _highness…_"

"Wha-what did you call me?"

"Your highness?" Kira repeated curtsying and raising an eyebrow to a surprised Wyanet.

"How did you know who I am? Wait! Are you one of those stupid government people my mother hired o play with me? Cause if you are I'm not going to play with you!"

"Don't misunderstand me. I just know many things. Don't be alarmed I'm not German remember? I don't work for anyone. And in any case I'm just a kid afterall."

"Well, do you swear that you're not?"

"Promise, Wyanet Von Bielefeld."

Wyanet's smile twinkled in her face once again.

"Just Wyanet. Oh, what are we going to do about my wardrobe? My governess is very 'artistic' that she made me look like a vase."

Kira let out a laugh. Wyanet joined in noticing that she found her comment funny as well. She seemed to be comfortable with this unknown companion of hers.

Kira was wearing a pure black jacket and underneath black shorts and a long-sleeved white shirt. He took off his jacket to be given to Wyanet.

"Here. Wear this, instead of that." He gave the jacket to Wyanet which was two sizes bigger than her.

Wyanet agreed and went behind the trunk of the mahogany to change.

"There. What do you think?" She said after changing, twirling around in full view.

"Sloppy, big yet practical." Kira commented.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"It's alright for a girl. Anyways shouldn't you tie your hair? it's very long."

"Stop commenting on my physical features and let's go play."

Wyanet grabbed Kira by the hand and both went playing in the park all day long…

After a few hours of endless ring-around-the-posies, the two finally settled down under the mahogany breathing heavily. Kira, who didn't seem half as tired as Wyanet, sat up looking at an exhausted Wyanet.

"So what does a princess like you do?"

"Well the things that a normal princess usually do like…" Wyanet twirled around and showed off her graceful ballroom moves to Kira.

"Don't you find it tedious to keep being in status quo with the whole royal charade?" Kira asked her.

"Can you please rephrase? I'm only seven years old so I'm not really that smart with words particularly English."

"I mean why do you try to be like a simple normal princess when you can turn into someone that's more 'exciting'?" Kira stood up.

"You see, I find the royal life pretty tiring and usually the same in every country. I thought German royals have different traditions but I suppose yours is not that different."

Shocked by Kira's words, Wyanet stood up and tried to face him. Although she tried so hard to look upset by the boy's words, her face showed awe at how handsome Kira's face is. The contours of his face seemed to complement his dark tinted eyes and his bronze hair was in sync with his tea-colored skin.

"Why do you care so much at what royals like US do?" Wyanet backfired as she went by the center fountain, eyeing Kira in full.

"It's nothing. I'm just very curious that's all." Kira replied as he went near Wyanet to look at the leaves that lay damp on the fountain's water base.

"And don't deny it, I know you're curious too, I mean we are children." Kira added.

"I don't think you still are a child." Wyanet stopped herself from being all-too-curious of the boy and pretended to be uninterested all the while.

"First, because you use too much HIGH English words that doesn't seem to make sense to me. I find it hard to understand our talk, I think only half of it truly makes sense. Second you act so much like an adult. I mean how old are you? Twenty or Thirty? You act so much like my know-it-all uncle. And lastly you know too much. No child can act and think like you do. And I think you're an Englishman, a _Brit-e-sh_, or those people who are very good in speaking English."

Kira amazed at how the young girl thought of such details seemed more intrigued than ever.

"You say I'm not a kid with your accusations yet don't you think your vocabulary is a little high-sounding as well. Also if you didn't fully understood our conversation then how can you 'think' that thoroughly? And also I'm nine years old, and its _British_ by the way not Brit-e-sh, and no I'm not from those nationalities you've spoke of." Kira replied answering all of Wyanet's queries.

"But still…"

"Hmm?"

"Ok I give up. I am VERY curious to know WHAT exactly are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm just an average person or 'kid' like you."

Wyanet circled Kira twice eyeing him from head to foot seeming to examine the boy's physical features.

"I know you are. But you seem very different. I mean you are not like the other kids I play and talk with. You don't act _normal_ too."

"I guess you could say I'm strange just like what other people always have." Kira said his head bowing, almost ashamed of himself. He looked away from Wyanet and just gazed at the river flowing freely amongst the banks.

"What do you mean, 'always have'?" Wyanet stood in front of him, almost pitying his weary-looking face.

"People always perceive me as different, aside from the normal people. I'm very tired of listening to the same comments about me. And you've made it clear that I'm really that such a kind of a person. I thought you were different amongst them but I've guessed wrong. You're just like the usual people, those who don't see or think before they act. Or a _norm_ as they say…"

A sharp stabbing pain wiped Kira's left cheek as Wyanet's hand flashed from below her waist. She slapped him. Tears flowed the German princess' emerald eyes as she glared at the boy's violet ones.

"How could you say that? How could you judge someone by his or her words? You're so prejudiced just like those people I've met. You don't care how someone feels about your words. So what if I said those comments. At least I speak what I know. You for all I care, are someone who is very… very… I don't even know the right word to use! If that's what you think then I don't want to be friends with someone like you!" Wyanet fired at Kira who was very astonished by the girl's rebuttal.

Kisaka ran towards the two children alarmed by the sudden rise of their voices.

"Your highness, is something wrong?" he asked Wyanet who was already in crying mode when she briskly removed Kira's jacket and threw it at him.

"Nothing's wrong. I just made a super wrong mistake!" Wyanet shouted, Kira almost embarrassed by the presence of the older man.

"let's go, Kisaka. Nine-year old boys are so BORING." Wyanet ushered Kisaka to go back to the mausoleum uninterested whether Kira was looking at her or not.

xxXxx

_Von Bielefeld Manor- Grand Ballroom_

_Princess Wyanet's Debut to society_

Royalties garbed in various drapes and foreign clothes entered the ornate doors leading to the lavish ballroom of the Von Bielefeld family, the main feature that outstands many of the current era's palaces. Every royal family in the continental Europe, including ambassadors of far eastern nations and dukes, duchesses, lords, ladies, counts, and countesses all came to witness the new child of the fortunate and flamboyant German rulers.

The ballroom almost seemed like that of a modern fairytale. Gold can almost be seen in any direction of the room. A majestic staircase winding from the entryway down to the dancefloor dominated as centerpiece of the room. Golden curtains draped the sky-high pillars and columns, tables in gold cloth were set towards the sides to give room for dances. A lifesize fountain takes away any person's breath as they enter the room. Musicians in the corner, a luminescent and large chandelier, and gold fabricated silverware and dinnerware are all to be seen in the midst of the party.

Almost every person in the known royal world was present. No one wanted to miss the occasion for it was also an opportune moment to mingle with the higher-ups of the royal world.

But amidst the now ongoing soiree in the main ballroom, there leaves the bedroom of the princess who until that moment still hasn't prepared for the said party.

"This is so boring. Why a party? It's so… so…so..!!"

_Knock knock_

Wyanet turned towards the doorway and saw the angelic face of her mother leaning on the doorframe.

"What's taking you so long? Why aren't you prepared yet, sweetheart?" the German monarch sat beside her daughter who seemed preoccupied in fiddling with her mother's elaborate gown rather than be mindful of the cares of the night.

"I'm not THAT stupid, mother. I know what's going to happen tonight and I don't like it one bit."

"Well, why not?" Celi looked innocently at her daughter's remarks.

Wyanet stood up, nightgown falling down to her ankles and faced her mother.

"Why? Why? Well, because it's very wrong and stupid and… mother?! Lying to entire world?! What did I do wrong to have this on me? Why should I do this? No one is telling me, not William, not uncle, not even Kisaka!"

"There are something's in our world you will only understand when you're already grown-up. I can't tell you the reason now."

"Why? Just tell me! Father always used to tell me everything. Why can't you?!"

A sharp stinging pain washed her face as Wyanet turned again to her now exasperated mother.

"You'll know the reason. And as for now, I'll only tell you that your father also told me to do this for it's the right way to keep our family in place."

Celi walked away towards the door. Wyanet, left in tears, started having tantrums that she already made up her mind not to go to the party.

After a while, a knock came upon her door again.

"Your highness, please open the door. It is me, Kisaka."

"Go away! I hate you! I hate everybody!" Wyanet's voice broke, sorrow obvious in her current condition.

"But princess I brought you an eager visitor to whom I know you also want to see."

Wyanet's head shot up as an unknown stranger is there waiting with Kisaka just outside her door.

"Leave but the visitor stays." She ordered.

"Yes, princess." Kisaka said before turning to another person. "You may go in now."

The door quietly opened and soft footsteps entered Wyanet's bed chamber. Wyanet almost screeched with the knowledge of who the visitor was.

"Kira!"

Young Kira was garbed in a boy-style tuxedo that seemed to suit him well. Black tie, black shoes, seemed well enough for the situation. But that wasn't enough, he was also carrying something blue in his left hand.

"Princess Wyanet," he said reaching and finally kissing the princess' hand. "It is an honor to see you again… in your nightwear." He said smiling goofily.

"How dare YOU come back after what happened in the park?! I didn't want to see you again." The princess made an effort to push Kira towards the door, but her fragile hands did not match the strong, young body of the boy.

"Careful, your highness, you said "didn't". So you do want to see me, at least, now?

"Watch your tongue, foreigner, or it may be the cause of your death!"

"Oh, I'm scared of a defenseless, and not to mention, tiny princess." Kira joked as he measured the princess' height and compared to his, visually marking his chin.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Wyanet said turning away.

"But I thought, this party was for your coming out. OR was it?"

"It's none of your business. Just leave me be."

Kira went in front of her and forced her to look at him.

"What's the matter? Are you crying?"

Wyanet didn't realize but tears made themselves present in her eyes and poured down the length of her cheek.

"It's hard to understand. And they said it's a royal secret."

"I can keep up."

"Just leave."

"I won't until you tell me."

Wyanet taking hold of the boy's arms, tried her best to convince him that when a German says know, he or she means it. But, unfortunately, the boy did not yield.

"Just tell me, I've got time. But you got to be quick since you still need to dress up for your party." Kira urged the princess to tell him what's wrong and she finally gave up and confessed.

"That's part of it, I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because… because…"

Kira adjusted himself to look more like a secret-keeper and innocent as he comforted the princess from her sudden panic because of the release of the truth.

Taking a deep breath, the young girl continued.

"I'm not going because… it's embarrassing."

"That's all?" Kira said disbelieving.

"Of course not, don't you want to know the reason why?"

"Well, of course."

"I don't want to go to the party, because… because…"

"Is it really that hard to say it? Are you afraid of many people looking at you, because it's not that bad you know, all you have to do is walk and- "

"…I have to be dressed as a boy!"

Kira surprised at what the girl exalted asked, "Do I hear you right? Did you say "dress as a boy?"

"Even you find it funny"

"No, of course not, so what you're saying is you don't want to go to this party because… you don't want to be seen as a boy?"

"Not only that! They said after this night I have to be dressed as a boy all my life! And to pretend like one as well!"

No one spoke after Wyanet's outburst. But Kira broke the silence soon enough.

"What's their reason for letting you do so?" Concerned violet eyes peered down towards weary emerald ones.

"Mother, won't tell me. She says I'm still young."

"And what do you think, why they make you do this sort of thing?"

"I don't know! How should I know! I'm only a little girl!"

Kira walked nearer the confused princess, hands on her shoulders.

"Exactly. They know you're still young so maybe it's best you don't know the reason yet. But did you ever think they do these things because of the common knowledge that they love you?"

"I said I don't know."

"I'm not intruding or anything but what I think it's best to follow your parents. They're the closest ones all of us have and I know, based on my experience, they will never do something to hurt you."

Wyanet continued to cry. But warm hands soon washed away the cool tears on the girl's face.

"I love mother. And I don't want to disobey her. But this is too hard." Wyanet sobbed on Kira's now-wet tuxedo.

"I know. But here's a secret I'll tell you. When we first met, the Wyanet I perceived was someone strong and determined. Now that Wyanet is gone. Will you help me find her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you're strong enough to be able to do this and if you want I'll help you all the way."

"Really?"

"Truly."

Wyanet hugged the young boy all too aware that both of them were blushing.

"Uhm…Thank you Kira."

"Always a pleasure."

"Uhm, Kira?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Could you go now, because I still have to dress?"

Kira released her hold of the princess and darted toward the door. He winked and shot off like the wind leaving the princess, to a blushful moment.

X

Many were already wondering why the German royals haven't shown up yet, all except for Duke Stoffel and Prince Wilhelm. But, everyone halted as the ornate doors opened to reveal the presence of the monarch and her child. Kira, among the audience, looked up as well.

"Presenting, Her majesty, Queen Cecilie Von Bielefeld, and… her son, his royal highness, Prince Wolfram Von Bielefeld!" The announcer exalted as two majestic figures entered the room.

The queen was wearing a flamboyant gown with a large magenta ribbon of some sort and her hair curled down to her waist. The boy beside her had the same golden blonde hair and emerald eyes that shone amidst the enamoring atmosphere of the ballroom. The prince "Wolfram" strode elegantly towards the seat waiting for him in the front of the room. He was wearing a white suit with blue collar markings and his hair was short almost the same as that of the previous king's.

Kira knew immediately who the prince was.

"Wyanet."

"Master?" A voice called from behind the young boy.

"Oh it's nothing Mu. Just something I remembered." Kira replied to his loyal attendant.

"Enjoying yourself, Kira?" Someone said from behind Mu. Kira recognized the person as Mu's fiancée, Murrue Ramius.

"I'm rather blissful right now." He said to his two concerned attendants.

A tinkle of glass was heard in the entire room. The Queen rose from her throne and so did the German court.

"A toast, to my son, Prince Wolfram!"

All those in the room toasted and music once again filled the air. Dancing and dancing, all the people seemed to welcome the prince into the world of politics in a joyful mood. The prince rose and walked towards the dancefloor, together with his mother.

The dance was a waltz. The German specialty. The prince danced with his mother graciously, and soon switched with other dance partners. Unknown to Wyanet, Kira was watching her every move.

In the corner of her eye, Wyanet saw Kira rose and went towards the left-wing balcony. Wyanet excused herself from her dance partner, Elizabeth, and followed the boy.

The balcony overlooked the entire city as below it is situated the Von Bielefeld's beautiful center garden. Lights of the city and starlight were the only ones laminating the small area of the balcony. A staircase on the side led to the garden.

"Kira." The pretend-prince called for his missing friend.

"Here!" A voice called from below the balcony.

Wyanet almost ran towards the garden and there in the gazebo she saw him.

Kira looked almost too beautiful in the nightlight. He looked at Wyanet and ushered her to come stand beside him. Wyanet did so ever willingly and soon stood comfortably near him.

"Uhm, do you think I look weird?" Wyanet asked the boy innocently.

Kira laughed a warm laugh and looked at the then-princess, "Not at all. You look fairly good too."

Wyanet slapped him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"It's your fault!"

"Actually I think you still look beautiful. I miss your long hair though."

"Really?"

Kira nodded and fished something out of his pocket. Something gold and shiny was what it looked like and he took her hand and placed it.

"What is this?"

"It's my family's heirloom. I want you to keep it."

"Heirloom? What's that?"

"Nothing just something passed down that's all. Anyway keep it. I want you to have it because I promised myself that my new friend will have it. Not only are you my new friend but also a comforting and valuable part of my life."

"I don't understand what you mean, but thank you. It's lovely." It was a necklace adorned by a golden diamond sapphire pendant.

"As lovely as you are."

Wyanet, knew heat was flushing in her cheeks so she decided to look away in Kira's eyes.

"I'm leaving Germany by the way. Tonight."

"What?!"

"My parents called for me and I'm needed at our home so I'm leaving."

"You can't go. We've only met! Stay here with me."

Kira took Wyanet's hands into his and kissed them.

"I can't no matter how much I will it to be. But I know someday we'll see each other again. That necklace I gave you, it's a promise."

"You can't leave." Wyanet braced the hands of her friend but soon released him.

"Why?"

"Goodbye, Wyanet. See you, when we're older, my princess." Kira departed, followed by his attendants.

Wyanet sank in her knees and cried.

"A promise." She breathed amidst the cold air now entering her lungs.

And that was the night, Wyanet Von Bielefeld was no more, the night Kira left, the night Chronos moved into action, and the night Wolfram Von Bielefeld was born.

xxXxx

_7 years later…_

_Berlin Harbor_

Wyanet was told of the secret her family hid from her through a letter sent by her mother when the princess (or should I say prince) boarded a ship towards a country called Japan.

_My dearest Wolfram,_

_Long have I hid from you the truth. But now in your fifteenth birthday, I say to you the secret your father told me before he departed his life. Chronos, an organization seeking to obtain the German throne, wanted to hunt down the family of Von Bielefeld. I don't know why and how. Your father discovered one of their secrets, that is, the daughter of his would be subject to marry a certain person that would lead to the contrivances soon be brought up after the said union of souls. Knowing this, your father, sought of a plan to keep you from being brought out but unfortunately, the news of your birth spread. The only thing to do now is hide your sexuality and hope that your new identity bring peace in your life._

_Your father hypothesized that Chronos, knowing our last child is a boy, they would immediately perceive of William as the new heir. Now they will seek to destroy him. William is strong and instructed already by your father ever since. So there is no complication in his future. _

_Now you are sent to go to Japan that hopefully you may find it peaceful as the other countries you've visited, of which you find no delight with. I hope you forgive me and know that I love and all I want is for you to be happy. _

_P.S._

_Burn this paper and scatter the ashes in the sea. Be in peace, my dear and know that we all love you…_

_Your mother,_

_Celi _

xxXxx

_Emperor's Palace, Japan_

_Present time_

'What a weird dream.' Wyanet thought to herself as she awoke in her sakura-scented room.

"It's time to face a new day again."

* * *

A/N: Hehe very OOC…What do you think of Wyanet-slash-WolframXKira pairing? I so love Kira Yamato and Yuuri! Fine, for **Megan**, I like Wolfie too, and thanks for motivating me this evening to call up my sis and upload this. Anyways let me know what you think! Review! Review! BTW, please read the prologue again for certain changes have been made due to incoherent ideas. Gomen. ^-^ For my tomodachis, **Faye and Athena!**

_**-K. LawlietCullen**_


End file.
